


In which Virgil makes some friends

by sideways_hedgehog



Series: Hallmate sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, For the moment at least, Gen, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remy is a good brother, vague mentions of panic attacks, virgil's parents aren't great but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways_hedgehog/pseuds/sideways_hedgehog
Summary: Working title: Virgil, Pat and Remy prologue.Virgil's moving to a new place and a new school, he bumps into someone at Starbucks and ends up with two friends who would probably die for him before term even starts. Maybe things won't be so bad this year.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Hallmate sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184051
Kudos: 11





	In which Virgil makes some friends

Sometimes Virgil couldn't breathe. Everything was too much, and all the ‘what-ifs’ and ‘could-haves’ caught up and dragged him under. The first time it had shown at school news had spread like wild fire, the stares and whispers in the hallways were revolving around him for weeks, before something new came along to distract everyone. He wasn’t popular before, by any means, but the extra sneering attention drove away the few friends who had given him a chance. Virgil had spent months trying to convince himself they hadn’t been worth it if it was that easy to scare them off but, well, it still hurt. He was angry and alone and quickly fell back into the social shadows, sat in the back of every class, alone at breaks, always the last to be chosen for teams. Except dodge ball, he was good at that, but after someone broke their arm he lost the one thing that made people pay attention to him and faded back into the background all together.

His parents didn't get it. They tried so hard, but it was just one more thing he was messing up. They wouldn't say, but he saw the looks. He saw the pity in their eyes, and he hated it. There was nothing they heard from others to suggest how much Virgil was hurting, “he’s quiet” people said, “just shy”. Nothing that drew anyone’s attention and no obvious signs of how much the isolation was affecting him. “He’s a good kid, keeps his head down and works hard enough.”

~~~

They were moving. A 'change of scenery' his mum had said. “It'll be good for us, for you”. She wasn't a good liar. Virgil wasn't stupid; he'd heard the hushed conversations and noticed when his dad had stopped leaving for work. It was nice they didn't want him to worry, but it hurt that they didn't seem to trust him. They’d always treated him like he was made of glass these days. Always watching their words and quickly moving what they were looking at out of his eye line. The pity had been bad but the guilt, the guilt in their every breath, hung in the air and it was so much worse. 

It would be fine, moving, no friends to leave behind and things could only really get better in his social life. Maybe he’d meet someone who didn’t mind the not-so-subtle snickering behind there back. Maybe someone would actually stick around in his life out of something other than pity. 

Virgil hated pity. It followed him around like a cartoon storm cloud, infecting anyone who was around him for too long. 

~~~

The move itself was anticlimactic. It was quick and easy, and soon enough Virgil was pouring himself into memorising routes to and from the local high school. The city was a giant grid; it didn't distract him for long.  
He was, however, ignoring the elephant in the room.  
Back home, he knew what to expect. Back home, he was in the background. Back home, no one wanted anything from him. 

~~~

When Virgil bumped into someone at Starbucks, he was mortified. The guy he knocked into, however, was pretty chill about it and didn't seem mad about the incident or Virgil's constant apologising. 

He had introduced himself as Remy. Virgil had pulled his hood further over his head and muttered his name in return, still baffled at the surprisingly positive reaction. This never happened, what could this guy want from him?

This eccentric man in a leather jacket and sunglasses would not leave Virgil alone. Remy was energetic and social and everything Virgil wasn’t. He'd asked to join him after getting his drink and seemed to want to know everything. Somehow, by the time his coffee was empty, his number had found itself in Virgil's contacts and a promise to meet up had been made.

Remy talked a mile a minute and was apparently in Virgil's year. At less he knew someone, his mother was very excited, but this dude had to be popular. It wouldn't last once school started up. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Virgil vowed to make this last as long as possible. The guy was nice, attractive and never got annoyed with Virgil’s pessimistic, panicky disposition. On occasion, when he allowed himself to hope this friendship would last beyond the first week, life looked a little less lonely.

~~~

A few days before term started, Remy dragged his new friend to meet his brother. Virgil was beyond nervous, he'd been pacing for hours the night before, and his fingernails were chewed bloody. Fluffy purple bangs hid his eyes and he’d chewed his lip raw. To say Remy was concerned when he came by to pick him up would be an understatement. The anxious energy was rolling off Virgil in waves, and he seemed so small. 

Undeterred, Remy tugged the baggy sleeve of Virgil's P!atd hoodie all the way back to his family’s apartment. The walk seemed to have calmed the emo considerably, but that’s not saying much. 

~~~

Practically bouncing off to Patton's room, Remy went to get his brother. Every second he was gone Virgil felt his fears sneaking back.

Before much time had passed Patton was in front of him, and Virgil peered up at him through his fringe. He seemed nice, disarming soft brown eyes and a friendly half smile greeted Virgil. The half second of eye contact put him at ease a surprising amount and that half smile became a full-on grin. Surprised to have caused such a reaction Virgil looked down at his hands with a faint blush and picked at a loose thread on one of his sleeves. He missed the soft look the brother’s shared.

~~~

Remy saw the sparkle in his brother's eye, faint but there, and knew he had made the right decision. If he noticed the protective way Pat put his arm around Virgil as he was dragged to the couch, well, who was he to comment?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series that's been living in my head for a while. You'll understand the series name soon.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Drop a kudos or a comment if you feel like it, they always cheer me up <3


End file.
